


Lucky Guy

by SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole



Series: Something To Talk About universe [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: (but not really), Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Temporary Amnesia, ballerina Tessa, hockey star Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole/pseuds/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole
Summary: Scott is confused after waking up.A one-shot from the Something to Talk About universe where Scott plays hockey for the Maple Leafs and Tessa is a principal dancer with the National Ballet of Canada.





	Lucky Guy

**Author's Note:**

> A few readers previously suggested that Scott suffer from temporary amnesia and forget about his newfound relationship with Tessa in Something to Talk About. 
> 
> While amnesia has always been an intriguing and popular concept for a fanfic, I wasn’t really planning to include that particular plot point and add a bunch of angst-ridden chapters when I was almost finished with the fic. Nonetheless I took it somewhat as a challenge prompt and came up with this little one-shot idea. 
> 
> Also because it’s Galentine’s Day and Valentine’s Day (depending on what timezone you are in), I rushed two updates this week. There’s this and a chapter update in The Way You Look Tonight!

 

Scott moans piteously as he tries to wake himself up from the heavy drowsiness engulfing him. The bright lights only makes his head pound more though, so he screws his eyes tight instead, silently pleading with the jerk playing drums inside his brain to sympathise with him just a little. His body is aching as well as he tries to move his reluctant limbs under the bedsheets.

What the hell happened that made him feel like he’s been run over by a truck? Did he get a bad hit on the ice? He usually tries to avoid scuffles with opposing teams’ enforcers, but hockey was hockey... Or was it the mother of all hangovers? Even though he had sworn never to drink like that ever again?

“Scott! Are you awake?”

That sweet, soft voice was familiar and soothing.

It helps quell the drumbeats and the throbbing eases up enough for him to contemplate opening his eyes again. And then a cool, gentle hand pressed gently against his brow immediately makes him feel better, and Scott decides to take his chances.

He opens one tentative eye first and then the other.

The ceilings are white, the walls are white, and there’s the faint sharp scent of chemicals in the air… So he’s definitely not at home and probably in some kind of hospital?

Had he been in some kind of accident? Maybe he really did get run over by a truck!

“Scott? How are you feeling?”

Tilting his head slightly to look for the voice, he’s startled to find Tessa sitting by his bedside, the edges of her green eyes crinkled in deep concern.

“T? Tutu!” Scott exclaims groggily, his tongue feeling too big and too heavy. He tries to pull himself up in bed but it hurts too much and he has to give up. Dropping his head back onto the pillow with a thud only makes it spin more though.

“Scott?”

He closes his eyes for a few seconds before searching for the remote control to his hospital bed, and bringing it up to a fully upright position. Then blinking owlishly, he takes another few seconds to confirm that it’s really Tessa here with him, looking more and more concerned as he stares dazedly into her gorgeous green eyes.

“Hi T!” He smiles as brightly as possible, trying to mask his drowsiness. “What are you doing here?”

She raises a very arch eyebrow at him. “Well, we discussed this. You didn’t really expect me to stay at home while you went through surgery right?”

Surgery? He had surgery?!?  

Her lips then twist in wry amusement. “The nurse was just telling me she rarely sees appendicitis patients that are as old as you. But since you’re as cute as the kids that usually get it, she doesn't really mind. She also warned me that while she’s the official nurse currently on duty for this room, there’ll probably be lots of hospital staff trying to sneak a peek. While it’s not against official hospital policy or anything, it’s discouraged…” She reaches down to grasp his hand. “Nonetheless, she wanted to prepare us for the fact that there’s lots of hockey fans here.”

“Ok… I had appendicitis…” he murmurs. His voice wavering because of the discomfort and confusion. So that explains why he feels like crap and why he’s in the hospital. But why is Tessa here? Not that he doesn’t enjoy every chance he gets to see Tessa...

“Tutu?” He trails off. “I’m glad that you’re here but shouldn’t you be in Toronto instead of Chicago?”

Tessa has always been the best friend a guy could ask for, but he knows how hard it is for her to take time off in the middle of the season. And to fly down to Chicago for this surgery? It really was wonderful of her to do so? But he doesn’t want her to get into trouble... Not now when her career is really taking off.

“Chicago?!” Tessa looks panicked for a split second, but then her face relaxes. “Hmm, the doctor did warn us you might be a little confused coming out from the anesthesia used during surgery. But just to be sure, let me call for him or the nurse.” She reaches over, across his body for the call button by his side.

A glint from her hand catches the light though.

And catches his eye.

In shock, Scott makes a grab for it. He pulls her left hand closer towards him, so that he can get a better look at the unfamiliar sparkle on _that_ finger.

“Is that…” He swallows heavily, his throat completely parched. Then faintly he continues, “Is that a wedding band and an engagement ring?”

That’s what it means right? When a woman wears two rings on that same finger? Especially when one has a big elegant diamond on it, and the designs of the two rings sort of match?

Scott immediately feels like throwing up.

How did he not know? Did Tessa get married on the sly?! Why wouldn’t she tell him!?! He didn’t even know she was seeing anyone?!?! And who in the world was this asshole?????

“Yes it is…” Tessa gives him a soft affectionate smile as she presses the call button. Then settling back into her armchair, she absentmindedly gives his thigh a squeeze through the blankets.

On any other day, Scott might blush at how close Tessa’s hand came to his… private parts. But now his head is swimming, and he’s struggling against the rage and horror creeping up his throat, and the pit of despair and disappointment growing in his stomach.

How did this happen? How could _he_ have let this happen?!

He tries to wrangle in his tumultuous emotions. With a forced smile that probably looks more like a grimace, he asks, “So who… so who’s the lucky guy?”

Tessa looks confused and taken aback. Her peach-coloured lips part in response...

But whatever she’s about to say gets interrupted, with the door abruptly opening and the bustling entry of a smiling middle-aged nurse.

“Hello Mr Moir, I’m glad to see you’re awake. What seems to be the problem?” She glances between Tessa and him, her pleasant demeanor completely at odds with his chaotic emotions.

“Hi Susie, Scott just woke up and he seems confused by what’s happened. I know Dr Cho mentioned anesthesia can make patients confused and dazed for awhile, but I just want to make sure there’s no chance for amnesia or something? Because he’s missing more time than I first realised? It sounds like it may be a few years.”

A _few_ years?! What _else_ did he miss?!? He groans loudly now and has to rub his palms over his face, to try and wipe away the fogginess in his mind.

It doesn’t work.

Tessa, who’s _married_ now, is still patting him (way too high) on the thigh as she converses with the nurse who’s explaining there’s really no possibility of amnesia and they’d just have to wait a few hours for the effects to wear off.

He’s not really paying attention to them though. He just wants his memories to come back because surely normal Scott knows how to deal with this situation of Tessa being married to someone else.

Whereas forgetful Scott who’s trapped in this hospital bed, just wants to punch something. Preferably the guy who stole Tessa from him!

He’s starting to realise this is not the best moment to realise that he’s in love with Tessa, and might have been in love with her for a long time now...

Gritting his teeth and breathing heavily to try and calm himself down, he watches Tessa carefully as she moves around the bed to continue her conversation with the nurse (with the name tag Susie affixed on her top). She doesn’t really look that different or even older to him. She’s just as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more so than he remembers.

Despite her worried features, there seems to be an inner glow of happiness within her. Probably because of her marriage to that lucky bastard.

Her walk is different though. And the way she’s carrying herself seems a little off? Still woozy, Scott tries to fathom why it looks wrong.

And then he notices how she’s standing with her weight on her back foot, and she unconsciously raises a hand to rest on her abdomen. With a flash, Scott realises that Tessa is pregnant. _Pregnant!_

There’s no doubt about it. He might have missed it while she was seated down, but now that Scott is looking for it, the bump is fairly noticeable under that loose-flowing top.

It adds to how discombobulated Scott feels as more evidence piles up of what he’s forgotten. And it snowballs the overwhelming feeling of _loss_ within him.

Tessa Virtue is happily married with a kid along the way...

Scott has no idea how to wrap his head around that fact.

At least… at least she looks happy...

“Mr Moir?” “Scott?”

Their voices pierce through the deep funk he was about to settle into, and Scott realises he’s been ignoring the two ladies in the room to wallow in self-pity. “Sorry, I must have zoned out a bit. I’m still feeling kinda woozy.”

He tries for another smile, but he knows it’s pretty weak. So he fumbles for the glass of water thoughtfully left beside his bedside. This way he can not only quench his parched throat, but he has an excuse to pay attention to something else other than Tessa.

“Well, I’ll just leave you to get some more rest,” Nurse Susie says to him kindly. He feels like she almost wants to pat him on the head and he knows it’s because he must look absolutely miserable. “Don’t worry Mr Moir, your memories will return.”

And just before she leaves the room, she turns back to Tessa. “I’ll be around a few more hours, before the night shift starts. So if you have any more queries, feel free to use the call button again. Good evening, Mrs Moir.”

Scott chokes on his water, and as he’s coughing away trying to gasp for air, Tessa settles on the bed next to him and starts to gently slap his back.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d realised.” She says once his fit has ended. Scott watches her hand slowly brush down his arm and forearm to reach his splayed fingers on the bed sheet. She seems to almost unconsciously pat his hand, and then interlaces their fingers together. “I understand if this is a shock and you might not remember having any feelings for me...”

“That wasn’t it,” Scott says softly, his gaze fixated on their jointly clasped hands, while his heart continues to thump like crazy. “It was more the thinking you married someone else part that got me all panicked.”

“Oh Scott…”

He continues on almost as if he can’t stop and hadn’t heard her quiet exclamation. “There was a moment when I had hoped maybe I was. But then I saw I didn’t have a ring, so I just assumed…”

“They don't allow jewelry in surgery so I was holding on to it.” Tessa says, pulling out a wedding band from her purse and pressing it into his left palm.

The design was identical to hers, except for the band being wider and perhaps more suitable for a man’s finger. Scott traces the intricate design on the band slowly, and then looks at the engraving inside the band: “You were worth the wait -T & S”.

The drugs and aftermath of the surgery are still making him feel befuddled. But as he slowly slides the ring onto his finger, the clamour of noise in his head and the feelings of panic fade away.  

Happiness swells within him just looking at Tessa, the softness in her eyes, her brunette waves tied up in yet another messy bun and the curve of her easy smile. Add to the picture that rounded bump under her loose-caftan top and their beautiful intricate matching wedding bands?

Scott feels a sudden flare of gratitude that cannot be contained, and he has to lean forward to kiss her.

 

=====

 

“I still can’t believe I forgot I was married to you, or that we have this little one on the way!” Scott reaches under her blouse to caress her stomach again, while he nuzzles the side of her neck. He’s shifted to the side so that Tessa can sit on the bed beside him, and give him all the access he needs.

Tessa’s joked in the past that since they’d learned the happy news, Scott’s been acting like an addict who needs his daily fix/caress each day to function.  

She doesn’t mind though.

She loves watching how his eyes light up everytime he even thinks about their baby. And how extra affectionate and protective he’s become… Ok, there are times the protective thing can get annoying, but usually she can recognise where it’s coming from. And Scott has always worn his heart on his sleeve so it isn't surprising to see his anxiousness and excitedness manifest itself through the amount of baby books by his bedside table at home, the way their entire house was already baby-proofed months before her due date, and so on.

“Yes, I can’t believe it too! And while you had a good excuse, I’m not going to let you forget this.” She teases him with a laugh as she runs her fingers through his hair and gives him another kiss. “You actually thought I would marry someone else! I’m so disappointed in you!”

“Perhaps… but it gave me a glimpse you know?”

“A glimpse?”

Tessa turns to look at Scott who’s suddenly become thoughtful and somewhat wistful. He leans his head down to rest on hers, and says in a quiet tone, “A glimpse what it would have been like if we never got together…”

He pauses to give her knuckles a kiss and to steady his thoughts, before continuing. “If I didn’t accidentally let slip my feelings for you that day when we were arguing, or if I had backtracked, not having the courage to make that leap? That might have been my future. I might have stood by like an idiot and let you fall in love with someone else…” He ducks his head down so that she cannot see the way his eyes are suddenly glistening.

Tessa grips his hand tightly and replies, “I can’t imagine waking up to find that you are suddenly married to someone else. I know I would’ve been devastated. So all I have to say is, even when we weren’t together and I thought you’d never see me that way, you were the only man I could ever see myself marrying.”

“Really?” Scott lifts his head to see that Tessa’s green eyes are brimming over.

“Oh Tessa, I didn’t mean to make you cry!” He hurriedly wipes her tears away but she continues to sniffle, grasping the front of his shirt tightly as if not wanting to let go.

“Well I’m hormonal and you really should have known better!” Tessa exclaims as her tears continue to flow like a tap. She pokes him firmly in his chest. “You Scott Moir are the love of my life… And you need to stop thinking of any future in which we do not end up right here!”

“You mean me having appendicitis and having to rush for emergency surgery?”

“Stop joking! I’m trying to be serious here!” She slaps him on the arm now but her bright grin indicating how much she always enjoys his teasing of her. “Ok I take it back. I don’t love you anymore!”

“No take backs!” Scott protests quickly. “My memory’s working great now and I’m going to remember exactly what you said!”

He clears his throat loudly and then in a dramatic tone proclaims, “On the day that he was recovering from having his appendix removed, Tessa Virtue Moir told Scott Moir he was..” he switches to a ridiculous high-pitched voice (that sounds nothing like Tessa) and fobs off her attempts to poke him to stop, “... _the love of her life!_ She also shared that he was _the only man she could ever see herself marrying!”_

Unable to contain herself any longer, Tessa gives up trying to pummel his bicep and collapses onto his chest, giggling like a little girl. And Scott wraps his arms around her, soaking in her delight. He’s always extremely proud when he’s able to make the very cool and elegant Tessa Virtue fall apart (and yes he means that in the naughty way too).

His heart clenched tightly. He can’t believe the bastard he was railing against not so long ago, was his own self!

And that despite it taking a little longer than he would have preferred for them to get here, he’s completely in bliss of where he is today. Holding the most important person (or is it the two most important people?) in his arms.

There’s a gentle but insistent pulse against his abdomen, and he realises that it’s the baby kicking! Almost like concurring exactly with all of the strong feelings of gratitude and joy coursing through Scott’s body.

As Tessa pulls herself together and cuddles back against his body, Scott gently kisses her forehead. Then he leans down to quietly whisper to her stomach, their baby still kicking away under his palm.

“Hi shrimp, yes I’m not going to forget again just how incredible it is to have you and your Mama in my life. I don’t know what I did to deserve this…”

He pauses to give a gentle kiss to the bump, and feels Tessa softly thread her fingers through his hair.

“But I’m definitely the luckiest bastard!”

Instantly, Scott realises his mistake, when she tugs his head back sharply and he gets a good view of an exasperated Tessa shaking her head.

Hurriedly with a sheepish look, he leans back down again. “Oops, wait… sorry baby! Don’t tell your Mama I used that word. I play hockey and we hockey guys sometimes use bad words on the ice. But I’m not supposed to use them in front of you…”

He raises his head to gaze soulfully into his wife’s eyes, and he brushes back the loose tendrils that have escaped her bun and is now obscuring Tessa’s misty eyes.

Just before he cradles her face and kisses Tessa again, he whispers, “The accurate term is lucky guy and I’m the luckiest guy in the world!”

 

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little dive back into the Something to Talk About universe.
> 
> Please leave a comment or come find me @SpiraledR on Twitter if you have any good ideas or prompts for this universe… =)


End file.
